Wright Eclipse Gemini 1
This is a London Bus City mod. The Wright Eclipse Gemini is a low-floor double-decker bus body built by Wrightbus since 2001, based in the single-deck Wright Eclipse design. The second-generation Eclipse Gemini 2 was launched in 2009, followed by the third-generation Gemini 3 in 2013. Additionally, the body was available on Volvo Super Olympian chassis in Hong Kong between 2003 and 2005, marketed as the Wright Explorer. The original Eclipse Gemini was launched in 2001 on Volvo B7TL chassis; from 2006, the body was also built on the replacement Volvo B9TL chassis and, from 2013, on the B9TL's replacement, the Volvo B5TL. Since 2008, the body has also been available on Volvo B5LH hybrid chassis, with the first examples being delivered to Arriva London. Wright Eclipse Gemini-bodied buses have been mass-introduced into London since 2001, where they replaced types such as the AEC Routemaster and Leyland Titan. It is also popular with FirstGroup, with over 1,000 buses being put into service with the group. Dublin Bus and Bus Éireann have also acquired a large number of Volvo B9TLs with Wright Eclipse Gemini bodywork. History The Eclipse Gemini was launched in 2001, initially on Volvo B7TL chassis, as a double decker version of the existing Wright Eclipse body. The original Eclipse Gemini, and all versions up until the facelifted Gemini 3, have both the upper and lower deck front windscreens forming part of a single oval shape, with the destination blind in between. In London, as with most buses, Eclipse Geminis often have two doors for passenger loading, one at the front and one in the centre; elsewhere, a single door at the front is more common. Also on London examples, the staircase is situated across from the centre entrance, while on single door variants, the staircase is located at the front, directly behind the driver's cab. The staircase itself differs from other modern buses as rather than simply having a banister, the Eclipse Gemini features a glass panel underneath the handrail, giving a stylish appearance. All Eclipse Geminis are fitted with LED rear lights. Although London and Lothian models retain "power blinds"(electrically operated traditional destination boards), most Eclipse Geminis are fitted with LED destination screens. As is common on most new buses, stop request buttons appear on both floors and should these be pressed, the word "Stopping" appears in green on a black glass effect panel, much more streamlined than the traditional box housing. The interior of the Eclipse Gemini features curves similar to its exterior, and continues the modern feel. Between 2003 and 2005, Wrightbus bodied 100 Volvo Super Olympian chassis for Kowloon Motor Bus in Hong Kong; these received a modified version of the Eclipse Gemini body, marketed as the Wright Explorer. The bodywork was modified to fit the Super Olympian chassis, with the most noticeable difference being the tri-axle layout. The last Volvo Super Olympian to roll off the production line received Wright Explorer bodywork. Stats * Top Speed: 110 mph * Horsepower: 115 bhp * Mass: 16,464 lbs * Durability: Very High Available Colours * KMB (route 91M) * CTB (route A29) * NWFB (route 792M) Category:Cars Category:Content Category:Mods Category:Wrightbus